bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nakebenihime
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kidō page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 16:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) re Ichibe It does not matter what you believe he is you need poof the he is a Kidō Master.Naruto 45 (talk) 06:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) reallyy. so being the head of the zero division and possesing the ability to summon a full powered hyapporankan just by name calling not to mention having the full ability and knowledge to use forbidden kido techniques does not qualify as kido master ha.. strange.. do u even follow the recent manga Nakebenihime (talk) 03:38, August 22, 2015 (UTC)nakebenihime : Yes I read the manga every week. Just because he is the leader of the Royal Guard does not mean he is a master nor using a mid level kidō spell with out incantation. You can take it up with one of the committee members or an admin and yes they to read the manga every week.Naruto 45 (talk) 04:05, August 22, 2015 (UTC) We qualify a Kidō Master as those who "display great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. They are proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, their prowess allows them to create their own spells or modify existing ones to suit their own purposes." Now, let's look at some of the foremost masters in the series. *Byakuya: regularly uses spells ranging from low- to high-level with only a number and name, and has done so in a variety of ways. *Tessai: has used rare, forbidden space-time Kidō and the highest level Bakudō spells possible. *Unohana: unmatched prowess in healing Kidō, or Kaidō. *Urahara: uses spells all the time like Byakuya, but also regularly invents his own to accommodate his needs. *Hachigen: has created several powerful barrier spells that also work together in conjunction. Now, let's look at what Ichibē has done. *Used a mid-level spell without incantation and a "forbidden" spell, the number and severity of which was not made clear. That's certainly an impressive feat, but to say that it puts him on the same level as people who use Kidō as their own style of combat and create their own spells is ridiculous. Him being the leader of the Royal Guard also means nothing when it comes to this field of skill - he didn't invent Kidō to get in, and mastery thereof is not a job requirement.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:18, August 22, 2015 (UTC)